Drafted!
by ShEcKlErLOVE1636
Summary: ok this is my first story so find out and tell if i should contunie!
1. Chapter 1

Drafted

Hey this is just and idea I had and this is my first story ever so tell me what you think I don't care if you love it or hate just tell me in a review! Plzz thnx! 

**P.s. tell me if you want me to continue! Thanks!**

Chapter 1

22 year old troy Bolton walked in to his apartment with the groceries to find his wife of three years Gabriella Bolton lying on the couch with a blanket covering only part of her body.

Troy smiled and quietly closed the door behind him and setting the groceries softly on the ground.

Troy walked over to where his wife was lying, he picked up the end of the blanket and cover the rest of her body to make sure she didn't get cold. He then gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and walked into the kitchen and start putting the groceries away.

As he opened the cabinet to put away a box of cereal he felt two soft arms wrap around his waist, he smiled as he heard a tired but soft voice whisper 'good morning' in his ear.

He smiled and turned fully around to face his wife, he knew how tired she was, she found out about a month ago that her older brother was MIA (Missing In Action) while in Iraq. She knew there was a good chance he was killed but did have faith that he could still be alive. Troy picked his wife up, he started to kiss her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waste. Troy carried her into the living room and dropped her on the couch. They pulled away from each other catching their breaths. They looked deep in each other's eyes they knew nothing would break them apart, they were with their sole mate. 

Troy was just about to lean in as the phone rang troy groaned, as Gabriella laughed she crawled out from under him and walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. 

'hello'? it was her best friend Sharpay. Gabriella knew how hard its been for sharpay her fiancé Zeke was being drafted into the war the same war her brother was fighting in.

Zeke had been before but was over looked when it came time to leave! (he wasn't picked)

Zeke was once again being drafted. Gabriella was about to ask if sharpay wanted to come out to dinner with her and troy to take her mind off zeke, sharpay refused, she said she wanted to spend all the time with zeke that she could not knowing if he was leaving for iraq. Gabriella understood and hung up. 

Gabriella walked into her bedroom and just plopped herself down on the bed. She layed there thinking, she knew her friends and brother were being dragged into this war, one of her best friends Chad Danforth has already been in the war for three months. She can still remember the day he left….

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella arrived at Taylor Danforth's apartment to already to find her just as much as a wreck as she was. Gabriella and troy both gave her a hug knowing today was the day chad was leaving for the war. As chad walked out all packed he saw his friends and wife just there waiting. He knew this was hard and as much as he didn't want to leave he didn't have a choice. _

_They arrived at the pick up station for all the soldiers going to war. As they walked out of the car and saw sharpay, zeke, kelsi, and Jason already there waiting for them._

_They all gave chad one last hug before the doors from the bus opened indicating for them to load up._

_Chad gave everyone one last hug. As he made his way over to his wife who was now a complete mess. Chad chuckled as he was trying to hold back tears knowing that this could be the last time he saw his wife._

_He kissed her passionately and told her how much he loved her. He then picked up his bag and walked on the bus sat down at a window seat to see his wife and best friends all in tears waving goodbye as he to was crying as the bus pulled away and he drived away. _

End of flashback

"hey you ok" troy asked Gabriella who smiled and nodded sadly, he knew what she was thinking about.

"come on" he said pulling her off the bed. "lets get some breakfast" he said. She got dressed and they went to breakfast.

After breakfast

Troy and Gabriella walked in their building laughing, troy was at the elevator waiting. "go up I be up in a sec I wanna get the mail" ok whatever you say, troy said disappearing in the elevator. She laughed as she opened her mail box. Looking through what they got.

She found a letter from the army, she saw it was addressed to troy thinking it was their weekly letter from chad.

She opened the letter and gasped as she dropped everything that was in her hands and fell to the floor crying……

Ooo what was in the letter? So tell me what you think and if I should continue? Anyways pleeeez review! Telling me what you think..

**Thnx**

**333 me!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey just want to say thank you for the reviews I did get

A/N Hey just want to say thank you for the reviews I did get!! Anyways please R&R!! Thanks!! 

Chapter 2

Gabriella had dropped to the floor. She found herself drenched in her own tears the mail was scattered all over the lobby. She couldn't move she didn't know what to do. She was about to move when she felt two very strong muscular, protective arms wrap around her. 

Troy just sat there hugging his wife; he saw the letter and suspected it was about her brother or Chad. 

"Come on" he said lovingly picking her up off the floor and leading her to the elevator. It was silent nether of them wanted to talk nor did they need to.

They walked into the apartment troy put the mail on the counter and turned to Gabriella who was clutching the letter in her hands causing it to crumple, troy still hadn't seen what the letter stated. 

Gabriella was frozen the only thing moving was the paper that was slowly being destroyed by her tight grip.

Troy walked over to her and settled her down so he could take the letter from her hands without ripping it. 

Troy managed to take the letter from her hands and put it on the floor next to them where Gabriella was hugging troy, she couldn't speak troy was nervous about what the letter said he had never seen Gabriella like this.

After fifteen minutes of them just sitting there Troy made sure she was ok before they went to the letter Gabriella had only read a little before she collapsed. Troy began reading while Gabriella was holding back tears. 

Troy reading the letter

_Dear Troy Bolton,_

_On behalf of the US army we have to inform you that you are being drafted. Expecting this letter to arrive to you before March 31, 2008. You shall begin your training no later then April 23. All though you might be over looked as some soldiers have been in the past, training will be exactly 16 weeks long. You will have no contact with your family, friends ect. We are sorry for the inconvenience. After your training has been completed you will be sent a letter you telling you whether or not you will be entering the war. _

_Sincerely, US Army._

Troy looked up, he had tears in his eyes but wouldn't let Gabriella see them. She looked at him not being able to hold her tears back anymore. They were pouring down her face like a waterfall. Troy was wiping her tears with his hand while letting out a small smile. He loved it when Gabriella would let him wipe her tears.

"Now what?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her. He brought her in a tight tight hug and whispered in her ear. "I love you". "I love you too". 

Troy brought her into a passionate kiss which she deepened and then he deepened it. Troy picked it her and brought her into the bedroom where dropped her on the bed causing her to giggle which made troy chuckle. Troy climbed on top of Gabriella restarting the heated make out session. Troy started kissing her neck causing her to moan while she pulled his shirt off and rolled over so she was on top of him she moved down from his neck to his bare chest were she started kissing every part of his body as he started pulling off her shirt. Within minutes they were both completely naked they were sitting up on the bed just showing there love for each other. Troy fell on Gabriella they were both completely exhausted. 

Gabriela had her head on Troy's shoulder she was playing with her hand in his.

Gabriella was scared about the future and she knew what could of happened but after what happened the night before there was apart of her that new everything would be ok but there was another part of her that new something was going to happen.

Ok so what did you think I personally don't like this chapter idk so tell me what you think please!!

**33 Carly**


End file.
